


【米英】安靜／Serenity

by Ken_Douglus



Series: 【USUK：Alongside】 [36]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Love Stories, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:15:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22503130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ken_Douglus/pseuds/Ken_Douglus
Summary: ※ 國設米英－他們的身軀貼著彼此。美國人那總是很有存在感的體溫就那樣自然地包裹著他，彷彿把秋天的幾分涼意都驅逐到樹林裡去了。－年長國家的臉頰稍稍掠過年輕國家那稍微翹起的濃金色頭髮，那溫暖裡透出的薄荷檸檬香氣，總讓英國人聯想到陽光，藍色天空下的陽光。
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Series: 【USUK：Alongside】 [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581493
Kudos: 4





	【米英】安靜／Serenity

直到肩膀上明顯一沉，英國青年才從艾米莉.迪肯森的詩集裡回過神來。

他當然知道那份重量的來源，本想開口說些諸如「喂美國你不知道自己的腦袋很重嗎」之類的瑣碎抱怨，側過頭時卻是一愣。

前兩刻鐘還煞有其事地盯著他的卡其色毛衣和紅色格紋襯衫說著「你真可愛」這樣沒羞沒臊的情話、前一刻鐘則在調侃「哇哦原來你也會讀美國詩人寫的詩」的美國青年——與他重疊了數百年歲月的重要存在、以及長達數十年的戀人——此刻正交叉抱著雙臂，歪著腦袋靠在他肩上睡著了。

因為兩人身高和體格上的差距，美國的身軀明顯下陷了幾分，也相應減輕了壓在他身上的重量。

美國是那種平常看起來性格爽朗不拘小節、但實際上警惕心很重的類型。但在英國專注閱讀的這麼一小段時間裡，他居然就那樣若無其事地睡著了。

年長國家安靜地打量著他，年輕國家的眉頭和眼瞼舒展，還毫無知覺地努了努嘴，發出「嘖嘖」聲響。

即便有著英俊的長相和棱角分明的下巴……但這哪裡是什麼超大國的模樣。英國這麼想著，忍不住偷偷笑了起來。

「唉呀，美國睡著了。」

那些總活躍在這棟英倫式大宅的屋里屋外、尤其喜歡圍繞著英格蘭的小精靈們飛到了美國身前，邊打量青年的臉龐邊問：「你們難得有時間共處，英國不打算叫醒他嗎？」

英國以很細微的幅度搖了搖頭，小聲答：「讓他休息一會兒吧。」

「真少見呢，美國睡覺的模樣。」

「他不摘掉眼鏡就睡，鼻子不痛嗎？」

「美國的臉皮那麼厚，應該不會痛吧。」

小精靈們煞有其事地討論起來。

英國抿著嘴角，心裡有種說不清的暖意……和一絲絲的優越感。

對英國來說，美國的睡臉也好、笑臉也好，他都見識過無數次；哪怕是難得的陰鬱或憤怒的神情，還有很多很多只有他才見識到的模樣……

英國人略略抬起下巴，頭頂上方是午後的澄藍色天空，並不晃眼，偶爾飄過的雲朵大而綿軟。視線重新往下，前方的樹木有落葉紛紛揚揚地飄下。

花園裡的草坪已經覆蓋了一層那些深色的秋季印記，其中還夾雜著疑似橡樹果實的物體，也不知是被幾天前的大風從更遠些的樹上刮了過來，又或是調皮的小松鼠不小心掉落的食物。

他們的身軀貼著彼此。美國人那總是很有存在感的體溫就那樣自然地包裹著他，彷彿把秋天的幾分涼意都驅逐到樹林裡去了。

面前幾道輕盈的光掠過，有著漂亮翅膀的幾位小花仙飛到美國那雙尺寸明顯比英國大了不少的白球鞋旁，輕輕摘走飄落在鞋帶上的樹葉，然後直接棲息在那上面。

——當然，這也是只有他才能看見的可愛場景。

英國輕輕地呼了一口氣，用近乎耳語一般的音量說：「要是他也能看見你們就好了。」

他的小精靈們歪了歪頭，露出了詢問的眼神。

年長國家的臉頰掠過年輕國家那稍微翹起的濃金色頭髮，那溫暖裡透出的薄荷檸檬香氣，總讓英國人聯想到陽光，藍色天空下的陽光。

「他會很喜歡你們的。」他小聲地對小精靈們傾訴。

美國的心胸有多寬廣呢，他能養育巨大的鯨魚和桀驁的老鷹，能拎著北美野牛和加拿大的北極熊玩耍，甚至能跟外星人和他看不見的獨角獸培養出感情。

要是美國也能看見小精靈的話……那該多好。

英國的眼睛裡浮出了遺憾的神色。

小精靈們相互對視了幾秒，離開了美國的球鞋，飛到英國人的肩膀上，不約而同地捂著嘴笑起來。

「不需要哦。」

「美國只需要看著英國就好啦。」

英國不禁又是一愣，正想開口說些什麼，小精靈們再次七嘴八舌地討論起來。

「美國看著英格蘭的眼睛，就像藏著星星一樣！」

「非常明亮，像藍天一樣哦。」

「他只需要那樣一直看著英國就好啦。」

小精靈們輕輕地伸手撫過英國人的劉海，在他耳邊輕聲說：「對我們來說，這樣就足夠了哦。」

英國青年的臉頰和耳朵迅速熱起來，白皙臉頰上浮起了難以掩飾的紅暈：「你們又在亂說……」

「嘻嘻，英格蘭害羞了。」

「真可愛呢。」

「英格蘭有好好地被愛著哦。」

英國被說得心裡慌張，連忙抬起右手，想用手指去輕彈那些頑皮調笑的小精靈以示懲罰。

最年長的小花仙用雙臂抱住了他的手指，最年輕的小精靈則懸浮在那雙翡翠綠的眼睛前，一本正經地叮囑：「要安靜哦，不然美國就醒啦。」

英國立即抿起了薄薄的嘴唇，條件反射般地噤了聲。他側頭望向肩上那顆濃金色的腦袋，那呼吸節奏仍然均勻，於是只好屈服似地放下手，眼神卻忍不住柔軟下來。

——「被愛著」……麼。

英國微微垂下眼睛。

他確實已經有很長一段時間，沒有再夢見小時候的自己在森林裡奔跑著逃避兄長的弓箭；而那些躲在枯萎的樹洞裡咀嚼著苦澀野莓果的過往，那些捂著全身上下的傷口無助地落淚的回憶，也隨著如今儘管繁忙動盪卻已算不上困難的時光，慢慢變得模糊了。

——時光在變，而此刻靠在他肩上睡得安逸的青年，又在這時光裡投注了多少份量的愛和推力呢。

一陣風捲起了草坪上的幾片落葉，也拂過了他和美國人的劉海。

英國人決定不去思考那複雜得未必會有正確答案的問題，做了幾個不明顯的深呼吸。

他的臉上仍是沒褪去的溫熱，身旁傳來的溫度攜著諸多暖流和一絲傷感從他的心中淌過，足以讓他如這午後的花園一般安靜下來。

英國青年把雙手平放在詩集的書頁上方，卡好了花卉書籤，幅度很輕地放鬆了肩膀，身軀慢慢後傾。

美國青年依舊沒有醒來，反倒愜意地發出了短促的「呼嚕」聲，野生動物一樣。

原先一直棲息在他們前方大樹上的幾隻小鳥「吱吱喳喳」地飛近了英國人的身旁，在英國微笑的注視中跳到了詩集的書頁上方。

小生靈們的圓眼珠滴溜溜地瞅著那書頁上它們不明白的人類文字：

“If you were coming in the fall,

I'd brush the summer by

With half a smile and half a spurn.”

「如果你在這秋日到來，

我就把那夏季掃開，

半帶捨棄，半含微笑。」

― Fin ―

**Author's Note:**

> 文中提到的美國詩人是Emily Dickenson；引用的詩是《如果你在這秋日到來》(If you were coming in the fall).


End file.
